Unexpected
by AnimeNerd47
Summary: When Yuki and Kyo do something unexpected to Tohru there life changes. What do they do that is unexpected? What happens after? Yuki X Tohru and Kyo X Tohru. Enjoy...


I do not own Fruits Basket. Now enjoy!

...

It was a normal day for Tohru. Well at least a normal morning. Shigure was in a cheerful mood singing "Breakfast... Breakfast... All for me." Like every morning. Yuki and Kyo were fighting. Like always. And Tohru was making breakfast.

"Um... Sit down... Or your food will get cold." Tohru said.

"I'm not eating until this guy fights me." Kyo yelled.

"Please try to be nicer this morning and eat." Yuki said pushing Kyo down on his butt.

"Ow that hurt rat!" Kyo snapped.

"Calm down and eat Kyo." Shigh re said taking a sip of the stew Tohru made.

"Fine." Kyo said calming down. And taking a bite of the stew. "Oh Yay! No leaks today!" Kyo yelled happily.

"I'm glad you like it." Tohru said with a smile.

... Later at school...

"Yu... Yu... Yugi... We love Yugi!" The Prince Yugi fan club cheered.

"Hey Tohru." Yugi said to Tohru. Kyo walking on the other side of Tohru.

"What Yugi." Tohru said with a grin.

"Um... Um... Meet me after school by the... The.."

"No meet me after school!" Kyo yelled cutting off Yugi.

"Um... Where do you want me to meet you two after school?" Tohru said her grin still plastered on her face. She started to giggle.

"Meet me by the science lab." Yugi said.

"No meet me by the front entrance of the school!" Kyo yelled at Yugi.

Yugi and Kyo's heads clashed. "Why meet you?" Yugi asked.

"Why meet you rat!?" Kyo yelled.

"Stupid Cat!" Yugi yelled.

"Stupid rat!" Kyo yelled.

"Um... Guys we are at school." Tohru said trying to brake up the fight before they attracted a crowd.

"Fine! Just go meet rat face!" Kyo yelled as he stormed off. "But meet me after you get home on the roof." He said as he disappered around the corrner.

"Um ok..." Tohru said confused by her two companions.

"Alright it is settled. Meet me by the science lab. Ok?" Yugi said.

"Ok." Tohru said.

...After school...

"Where is Yugi?" Tohru wondered. Then Yugi came around the corrner and grabed Tohru's hand and pulled her into the class room next to the science lab. "Yugi what!?" Tohru said. Yugi backed her up in to the wall. And placed both hands on the wall by the sides of her head. "Yugi..." Tohru started to say. When she was cut off by Yugi's lips being pressed to hers. She was startled at first then she melted into the kiss. In was firm but warm. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Yugi's hands went to Tohru's hips. And surprisingly he did not turn into a rat. They broke away. Panting but still hugging. Then Yugi turned into a rat. And Tohru carried him home.

"Tohru... I" Yugi started to say.

"You what." Tohru asked a grin on her face from the kiss.

"Um... I... I love you!" He yelled. Good thing they where in the forest on the way home where no one could here them. Not even Kyo herd them.

"I... I love you to." Tohru said a even bigger smile forming on her face. Yugi was smiling to.

They had finaly reached the house. Yugi turned back into a human and got dressed. While Tohru went to go find Kyo.

It had been five minets before Tohru had found Kyo. He had a little grin on his face.

"Hey Kyo!" Tohru yelled as she ran over to him.

"Hey Tohru. Come here." He said calling her over.

"What was it you..." Tohru started to say as she was silenced by another saprize kiss. Kyo's lips were warm but more gentle. He pulled away just as Tohru had started to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Sorry! I just... Wanted to do that for a long time!" He yelled face flushed.

"Why?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know... Your realy cute and I think I... Oh never mind rat face probably already told you he loves you so never mind. I'm just glad I got to do that once." Kyo said as he started to walk back to the house.

"How did he know?" Tohru wondered to her self as she ran behind him.

...end of chapter one...

hey hope you enjoyed! And if you have any ideas for this fanfic or others I have made just write in Revew. Bye for now!


End file.
